


Friendly Question

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fuu Likes to Mock Mugen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu wants to know if Mugen and Jin really have enough in common to be in a relationship. AU set in the modern day, where Jin/Mugen are in an established relationship, and Mugen and Fuu are longtime friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Question

"You two argue too much," Fuu said. "I don't even see why you're together, all you do is bicker."

"He starts it," Mugen grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sure your charming personality has nothing to do with your fights."

"Hey!"

"Just because you meet a guy at a dojo doesn't mean you're compatible with him. He goes to museums and reads philosophy books and you, I don't know, watch pro wrestling and fart, I assume."

"Fuck you."

"Seriously, you two have nothing in common. You can't be happy like this."

"Hey, we argue, then we spend two hours sparring, and when we're both sweating like rivers we have fucking unbelievable sex. Then we eat Lucky Charms and I take a nap. We have a system, okay? And yeah, it makes me plenty fucking happy!"

Fuu smiled at him, pleased.

"What?" he asked.

"Jin was worried that you weren't happy because of your differences. He'll be glad to hear that you're so _satisfied_ with the relationship." She smiled at him sweetly.

"You're talking to Jin about me? You're _my_ friend, not his!"

"He's your boyfriend, so I'm friends with you both. And of the two of you, he's much more reasonable in conversation."

"Go to hell," Mugen grumbled.

Fuu smirked. "So the sex is unbelievable, huh?"

Mugen scowled. "I really hate you."

"Sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt for the "Texts from Last Night" theme day at comment-fic on livejournal:  
>  _We work out, have really intense sex, and then eat cereal marketed for children. We have a system, okay?_


End file.
